


Un poquito de sexting

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mensajes, Past Rape/Non-con, Teléfono, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Estar fuera de casa por un tiempo, gracias a los móviles, no es tan complicado hoy en día. Tener a un John Watson cotilla alrededor si que lo es.





	Un poquito de sexting

John cogió los billetes que le devolvió la azafata y le sonrió.

—Gracias —le dijo.

La chica se sonrojó levemente.

—Tenga un buen viaje —murmuró.

—¡JOHN!

La voz de Sherlock le sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió con algo de incomodidad a la azafata y le siguió por el pasillo que daba hacia el avión.

—¿Por qué has aceptado un caso en Suiza? —preguntó John por enésima vez mientras se sentaba al lado del detective.

—¡Un asesino que lleva actuando una década, John! ¡Y deja miembros amputados de sus víctimas por todo el país! Siempre son los extranjeros los mejores asesinos —dijo Sherlock ilusionado mientras cogía su teléfono.

El médico sonrió ligeramente.

—Procura no mostrar ese entusiasmo cuando veas al comisario jefe, por favor —pidió.

Sherlock movió la cabeza antes de coger su teléfono y ponerse el cinturón. John pensó que durante el vuelo podría dormir un poco o leer pero no, tuvo que dedicar todo ese vuelo a convencer a Sherlock de que debería de ser educado y de que primero irían al hotel y luego a la comisaría.

Cambiaron un poco de dinero en el aeropuerto y subieron a un taxi. Dejaron allí el equipaje y luego cogieron un taxi para ir a la comisaría de policía de Berna.

—Sé educado —repitió John —. Son ellos lo que te llamaron, sí, pero nadie quiere oír tus infortunios.

—Seré yo mismo, ya lo sabes —le dijo Sherlock.

—Ser tú mismo no ayuda.

—A mí sí.

John suspiró. Sacó la libreta del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y un bolígrafo. No aportaba nada, pero le gustaba tomar apuntes para poder escribir el caso en su blog con mucho más detalle.

Por suerte, el comisario, de nombre Acke, era fan de Sherlock y estaba tan emocionado que no fue consciente de todas las veces que le faltó el respeto. Mientras, el detective, estaba más que emocionado.

Un asesino que había actuado durante tanto tiempo y no se habían dado cuenta hasta hace dos meses cuando los trozos de cadáver encontrado habían sido más grandes. Sherlock se pasó correteando por los diferentes escenarios y luego pasaron horas en una sala de la  comisaría leyendo informes de autopsias, viendo fotos, y viendo videos de interrogatorios de los familiares y sospechosos.

Cuando llegaron al hotel ya era de madrugada.

La habitación tenía dos camas y una pequeña mesita, así que se sentaron allí a cenar la comida rápida que habían comprado antes de subir. Bueno, John comió, Sherlock se puso como loco a decir teorías y buscar cosas en tu portátil.

—Te pondrás el pijama y te meterás en la cama —le dijo John.

—¡No puedo! ¡Estoy emocionado! —dijo sonriente.

—Sherlock, el pijama y en la cama. Aunque no duermas. Pero túmbate y apaga el ordenador. No me tendrás despierto toda la noche, lanzando tus deducciones al aire y enviándome a la mierda. Voy a ducharme —y antes de que Sherlock pudiera replicar se encerró en el baño.

Estuvo más de media hora en la ducha y se puso el pijama allí. Cuando salió, las luces estaban apagadas y Sherlock estaba en la cama tecleando en su móvil.

—Veo que me has hecho caso… —dijo sorprendido.

—Ya, ya… —murmuró Sherlock, rió y escribió más rápido.

John ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Con quién hablas?

—Nada. Es por el caso.

—Ya… —dijo John, se tumbó en la cama dándole la espalda pero las risitas de Sherlock y los suspiros eran tan frecuentes que se tuvo que dar la vuelta.

La luz del teléfono iluminaba el rostro de Sherlock, tenía las pupilas ligeramente delatadas y un color rosado en el rostro. El teléfono vibró y Sherlock suspiró ligeramente antes de meterse un poco más en la cama.

John alzó una ceja divertido. Sherlock de nuevo recibió otro mensaje que hizo que se sonrojara más todavía, lo que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo. Sherlock apagó el teléfono y se tumbó así que cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dormirse.

¿Con quién se escribía Sherlock? ¿Y por qué se sonrojaba?

Había visto a Sherlock enfadado, frenético, drogado, asustado, feliz… ¿Pero sonrojado? ¡Jamás le había visto sonrojado! Y menos por algo que alguien podría decir. Estuvo gran parte de la noche dando vueltas al tema y por la mañana, en cuanto pudo le preguntó mientras salían de la habitación.

—¿Con quién te escribías?

—¿Perdón?

—Anoche.

—Con nadie, estaba  buscando información de un caso —respondió Sherlock mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

—Te reías.

—¿Es que acaso es nuevo mi emoción respecto a un caso?

John se mordió el labio, ahí tenía razón.

—Sea lo que sea, me alegro —le dijo.

Sherlock rió y negó con la cabeza. El comisario pasó a recogerlos al hotel y de allí fueron de vuelta a la comisaría.  Tras las indicaciones de Sherlock tenían un sospechoso mucho más fiable.

Cada vez que el teléfono de Sherlock vibraba, John alzaba la cabeza y le miraba. El detective se mordía el labio, fruncía el ceño y sonreía un poco.

—¿Vas a decirme ya con quien te mensajeas? —preguntó John en un susurro.

Sherlock levantó la vista del microscopio y cogió otra de las muestras.

—Yo no muestro ningún tipo de interés en con quien te mandas mensajes. 

—Porque tú tienes eso de la deducción y puedes saberlo —dijo moviendo apoyando los codos en la mesa.

—Pero no hay que tener _eso de la deducción_ para saber qué tipo de contenido tienen los mensajes —dijo Sherlock con voz calmada.

—¡Oh! —exclamó John —. Así que tú y alguien…

—Sí, y ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupado —dijo Sherlock —. Dame el cuentagotas.

John se lo entregó y sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿Quién es?

—No te incumbe.

—Ya pero…

—¡John! —exclamó.

—¿Sí...? —preguntó asustado.

—Llama al comisario, ¡tengo algo!

John suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de salir del laboratorio.

Esa misma noche, resolvieron el caso. Fue muy rápido pero su detención fue fabulosa, con un despliegue de policías, un tiroteo, una explosión…

—Alucinante —exclamó Sherlock por enésima vez mientras entraban en la habitación del hotel —. ¿Y si nos mudamos aquí?

—Odias la comida suiza —le recordó John.

—Cierto —dijo Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y lo dejó sobre la cama —. Llama a los de la cocina, que suban la cena. Yo te invito.

—No esperaba más con el hotel de cinco estrellas…

Sherlock se rio antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta. John se sentó en su cama y suspiró. El teléfono de Sherlock vibró y John dirigió la mirada a él. Vibró de nuevo y no pudo evitarlo. Cotillear estaba feo pero tenía tanta curiosidad. Además solo sería un segundo, mirar el nombre y ya.

Se sentó en la cama de Sherlock y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y abrió los mensajes.

Solo tenía una conversación empezada y los mensajes correspondían a Mycroft Holmes. Miró extrañado el teléfono pero igualmente abrió la conversación para leerlo.

**_Mycroft H._ **

_Tengo ganas de que llegues ya._

**_Sherlock_ **

_Mañana, no había vuelos para hoy._

**_Mycroft H._ **

_Cuando llegues pienso atarte a la cama._

**_Sherlock_ **

_¿A modo de castigo?_

**_Mycroft H._ **

_Eso vendrá después…_

**_Sherlock_ **

_¿Y qué me vas a hacer?_

**_Mycroft H._ **

_Oh… tengo tu fusta aquí, y he comprado más lubricante._

**_Mycroft H._ **

_Sorpresa._

**_Mycroft H._ **

_¿Quieres otra muestra de lo deseoso que estoy de verte como ayer?_

John levantó la vista completamente sonrojado del teléfono y se abanicó con la mano. Eso no era posible. Mycroft y Sherlock eran hermanos y era imposible que se enviaran ese tipo de mensajes.

Quizás lo había mal interpretado, quizás Mycroft se refería a otra cosa..

Retrocedió en los mensajes de la noche anterior con algo de miedo.

**_Mycroft H._ **

_¿Qué tal todo?_

**_Sherlock_ **

_El caso es muy interesante, mucho más de lo que lo pintó el comisario._

**_Mycroft H._ **

_¿Cuánto tiempo te queda para resolverlo?_

**_Sherlock_ **

_Poco, aunque me gustaría que surgiera otro cadáver._

**_Mycroft H._ **

_Te echo de menos._

**_Mycroft H._ **

_Mucho._

**_Sherlock_ **

_Oh, qué cursi eres, ¿no?_

**_Mycroft H._ **

_Me refería al sexo._

**_Sherlock_ **

_Ah, ¿sí?_

**_Mycroft H. envió una foto_ **

**_Mycroft H._ **

_Sí._

John bloqueó al instante y lo guardó inmediatamente en el bolsillo nervioso. La foto era de Mycroft, completamente desnudo y con una enorme erección entre las piernas. Mycroft y Sherlock tenían una relación. Tenían ESE tipo de relación.

—¿John? —preguntó la voz de Sherlock a sus espaldas.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, nervioso, y se tumbó en la cama.

—Eh… ¿Qué tal, Sherlock? ¿Bien la ducha?

El detective, que estaba embutido en un albornoz burdeos, le miraba con las cejas alzadas.

—Has mirado mi móvil, ¿cierto? —preguntó con tono decepcionado.

—No… —dijo John negando con la cabeza, aunque ante la mirada de Sherlock solo asintió —. Bueno sí, tenía curiosidad de saber con quién salías.

—Ya, bueno… —murmuró Sherlock —. No es lo que parece, es… Puedo explicártelo.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que Mycroft y yo…

—Sherlock, viniendo de ti, lo que más me sorprendería es que recogieras la cocina cuando acabes un experimento —dijo John sonriéndole.

Sherlock se movió algo incómodo, sacó su teléfono y miró los mensajes Mycroft.

—Entonces, ¿no te…?

—Mientras que no os acostéis en zonas comunes me da igual.

Sherlock sonrió un poco.

—Solo cuando tú no estás.

La imagen de Sherlock retozando con Mycroft en su sillón favorito le apareció en la mente, haciéndole perder color.

—¡SHERLOCK!


End file.
